


Somewhere to Run

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha have been dating for a year now but lately she’s been very distant. One day she breaks up with you and you go to the only person you can think of and that’s Wanda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

Lately you’ve noticed that Natasha has been very distant. She’s been going on a lot more missions than normal, she’s been sleeping in her old room, and every time you try and talk with her she pushes you away.

It really hurts. You and Natasha have been dating for a year now and seeing her like this really hurts. It wasn’t just you that noticed Natasha acting differently, everyone on the team has. 

It was past midnight and you couldn’t sleep, ever since Natasha has been sleeping in her old room you’ve had a hard time sleeping. You missed being in her arms.

Sighing you got out of bed and made your way to the kitchen, when you walked in you saw Wanda getting a drink of water. Wanda was one of you best friends, ever since Natasha has been distant towards you, you would always go to her.

When Wanda saw you she gave you a sad smile, she knew you couldn’t sleep. She went into the fridge and grabbed you a bottled water, she handed it to you.

“Thanks Wanda.” You smiled and grabbed it. You took a sip of water before going over to the table and sitting down, you rest your head in your hands.

Wanda walks over to you, she placed a gentle hand on your back. “Talk to me (Y/N).” You removed your head from your hands and Wanda saw tears rolling down your cheeks. 

“I don’t know what to do Wanda… no matter what I do she pushes me away… it’s like we haven’t been dating for the past year…” You don’t know what’s going on, you’ve tried asking her what was wrong but Natasha wouldn’t answer you.

Wanda’s heart broke, seeing you hurting broke her heart. She couldn’t believe Natasha was being like this towards you, can’t she see how much you’re hurting?

**xxxxx**

A week went by and you had enough, you needed to know what was going on. Natasha was in the training room when you walked in, you weren’t expecting Natasha to be there but now was your chance to talk to her and see what has been going on. As soon as Natasha noticed you walk in she was about to leave. 

“Can you just please stay for a minute?” After everything that has been going on you didn’t even try to hind the fact that you were hurting. “Tell me what’s been going on?”

“What do you want me to say (Y/N)?” Natasha turned around to look at you.

“To tell me why you’ve been pushing me away for weeks, not talking to me, or how you’ve been sleeping in your old room? I’m your girlfriend but lately it feels like we aren’t even dating anymore.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe the reason I’ve been doing all these things is because the feelings I had for you are gone?” 

Your eyes widened and you could feel the tears threatening to fall but you wouldn’t let them, not now. “What are you talking about?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m saying I don’t want to be with you anymore, we’re done.”

Wait what? “So you’re telling me you’ve been pushing me away for weeks because you don’t want to be with me anymore? Are you serious?! If that’s the reason you should’ve just told me from the start!” You couldn’t believe her. “You know what fine if that’s what you want.” You left the room as fast as you could, once you were gone you let the tears finally fall.

**xxxxx**

Wanda knocked on your door. It’s been weeks since Natasha broke up with you and you didn’t leave your room that much. You only left when you needed to but as soon as you could you were right back to your room.

“(Y/N) it’s me, can I come in?” Wanda was really worried about you. 

You opened the door and moved to the side to let her in. Once Wanda walked into your room you closed the door and went back to sit on your bed. Wanda sat next to you, she didn’t hesitate to pull you into her arms. 

You rest your head on Wanda’s shoulder. “I just don’t get it… how can she act like nothing happened?” 

After Natasha broke up with you she had been acting like nothing happened. Everyone could tell something did just by the way you have been acting. You don’t hang out with the team anymore and you haven’t been acting like yourself. They quickly figured out what happened though.

“I don’t either.” Once Wanda found out about what happened she has been there for you, she wasn’t going to let you go through this alone. “Come on, I have an idea.” She smiled.

You pulled away from her, you raised an eyebrow. “What are you planning?” 

“It’s nothing too big I promise.” She chuckled. Wanda stood up and offered you her hand. “Come on, I’ll show you.” 

You looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking it. Wanda pulled you out of your room and to one of the elevators at the compound. Once inside she pressed a button that would take you to the roof.

When the two of you got to the roof you saw a blanket, you looked over at her with a confused look. All Wanda did was chuckle and pulled you over to the blanket. She sat down and pulled you down with her.

She laid back to look up at the stars. That was when you realized what she was doing, you smiled and laid down next to her. “You know you could’ve just told me what you were planning.”

“I know but I was worried you would turn it down and stay in your room.” She looked over at you.

“How can I turn this down? I’m stargazing with you, I would rather do this than stay in my room.” You were so busy looking up at the stars that you didn’t notice Wanda blushing.

**xxxxx**

Ever since that night you and Wanda would often go to the roof and look at the stars. As time went on you were slowly feeling better and now that months have past you’ve started hanging out with the team again.

Everyone was in the common room laughing and having a great time. You were laughing at something Clint had said when you noticed what time it was, you looked over at Wanda as she looked at you. You both were going to the roof to look at the stars again.

After the two of you got to the roof you laid down on the blanket, Wanda laid down next to you. While you were looking up at the stars you let of a sigh. Wanda was looking at the stars but then she turned and looked at you, seeing you so relaxed and happy made her happy.

“You’re beautiful.” Wanda’s eyes widened when she realized what she said, her cheeks heating up. She didn’t mean to say that out loud.

You looked over at her, your face bright red. “You’re beautiful too Wanda.”

Wanda bit her lip. “I’m so sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to say it out loud I-” 

“It’s okay, I promise.” You smiled. 

The two of you began to slowly move closer towards each other. Wanda kept looking down at your lips and back into your eyes, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in. And then next thing you both knew Wanda captured your lips in a kiss.

**xxxxx**

At first you and Wanda decided to keep your relationship a secret for a little while. And so far your relationship was still a secret even after a couple of months. 

Right now it was late and you were in Wanda’s room cuddling on her bed. Wanda wrapped her arms around you, pulling you close so that your back was against her front. You smiled and leaned into her embrace. 

She placed a kiss on your shoulder. “What’s on your mind printsessa?” 

“You.” You blushed as you turned around in her arms so you were looking at her. “I’m always thinking about you babe.”

“Aw baby.” Wanda leaned in giving you a quick kiss. “But there’s something else.” She started running her fingers through your hair.

You bit your lip. “I’m ready to tell everyone about us.”

“You sure (Y/N)?” Wanda looked into your eyes, she didn’t mind if you weren’t ready to tell them. She told you that from the start. 

You smiled and nod. “I’m ready. I mean I want to be able to hold your hand when we’re around everyone and when the team has movie nights I want to be able to cuddle with you.” You blushed.

Wanda smiled as she pulled you into a passionate kiss, you smiled into the kiss which caused Wanda to smile as well. You both made a promise to tell everyone the next morning.

**xxxxx**

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen. You couldn’t help but feel nervous about telling the team and what they would think. Wanda wasn’t that far away from you, she could tell you were nervous.

Wanda made her way over to you, she gave you a small smile. She made sure the others weren’t paying attention and when she made sure they weren’t she took your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours.

“Everything is going to be okay my love.” Wanda whispered, she gave your hand a light squeeze.

Steve looked up at the two of you. “Everything okay?” That caused everyone to look at you and Wanda.

You looked at Wanda, she smiled and nods. “Yea, yea everything’s alright.” You looked back at Steve. “But there is something we have to tell everyone.”

“What is it?” Tony stood next to Steve.

You took a deep breath before lifting up the hand Wanda was still holding. “Wanda and I are dating.”

Everyone was smiling and telling you how happy they were. Everyone but Natasha. Bucky was standing next to her. “You okay Nat?”

“Yea.” She clenched her jaw. “Yea I’m fine.” Natasha didn’t say anything else to him before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you and Wanda told the team about your relationship Natasha realized what she had done. While at one of Tony's parties Natasha confronts you but Wanda steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

Being with Wanda was amazing, she made you happy and you made her happy. The others could tell the two of you were very happy together which made them happy.

Tony was having a party with only the team after a very successful mission. You and Wanda were getting ready, you were standing in front of the mirror fixing your hair when Wanda comes up behind you. She wraps her arms around your waist from behind. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous printsessa.” Wanda placed a soft kiss on your neck.

You blushed and smiled as you leaned back into her arms. “You’re way more gorgeous though babe.” You hummed and turned around in her arms so you were facing her. You wrapped your arms around Wanda’s neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Wanda was the first one to pull away. “I would love to stay here and kiss my gorgeous girlfriend but we’re going to be late.” She gave you one more kiss before taking your hand in hers and walking out of her room.

**xxxxx**

For most of the party you and Wanda stayed together, either you would have your arms around Wanda or Wanda would have her arms around you. Wanda kissed your cheek before she told you she would be right back, that she was going to talk to Pietro.

The whole time you and Wanda were at the party Natasha couldn’t stop looking at you. After you had told the team that you and Wanda were dating and she saw you two kissing or holding hands or doing anything together Natasha would always leave the room.

She had realized that breaking up with you was a mistake, that she still loved you. And seeing the two of you at the party and how you were looking at Wanda like how you used to look at her hurt. That should be her with you instead of Wanda.

When she saw Wanda walking over to Pietro she knew now was her chance to talk to you. She walked over to you. “Hey (Y/N).”

When you heard Natasha’s voice you couldn’t help but freeze. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. “Natasha.”

“Can we talk for a minute?” She was hoping you would talk to her, she had to try and get you back.

You sighed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I…” Natasha cleared her throat. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I realize that breaking up with you was a huge mistake. I miss you (Y/N), I still love you.”

You glared at her you were about to say something when Wanda walk up next to you, she wrapped her arm around your waist and pulled you closer. 

Wanda glared at Natasha. “You don’t have the right to tell her that you still love her when you told her that you didn’t have feelings for her anymore.” Wanda’s eyes started glowing red, she couldn’t believe Natasha right now.

“This conversation was between (Y/N) and I, this doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Natasha growled.

Wanda removed her arm from your waist, she walked up to Natasha and got in her face. Wanda wasn’t going to let Natasha get to you. You were her girlfriend and she was going to protect you no matter what.

You could tell things were going to get worse if you didn’t step in. You walked over to Wanda and you took her hand in yours, you linked your fingers with hers. 

“Baby, it’s okay.” You pulled her away from Natasha. You glared at Natasha. “You don’t get to do this. You were the one who broke up with me.”

“I know (Y/N) but-”

“Let me finish.” You cut her off. “I’m with Wanda and I love her. What happened between us is done. I’m sorry but you had your chance.” You and Wanda turned around and left the party hand in hand. 

Natasha was still standing there, she watched as the two of you left. She looked down and sighed before taking a deep breath and going back to the party, acting like nothing happened.


End file.
